Fighting Temptation
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: Miguel is home alone during a fierce thunderstorm when suddenly he gets an unexpected visitor. With the power out and nothing but candles around them will these two be able to finally give into temptation?


Title: Fighting temptation:  
Summary: Miguel is home alone during a fierce thunderstorm when suddenly he gets an unexpected visitor. With the power out and nothing but candles around them will these two be able to finally give into temptation?  
Pairings: Miguel/Kai Warnings: Yaoi, Oneshot, Lemon, Pointless.  
Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade. 

And here we are, the oneshot Miguel/Kai lemon I originally promised. Well, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Lightning rip through the sky with awe-inspiring savagery. Mere moments later the sound of deafen thunder follow, causing the air and surrounding buildings to shake as if frighten of such power.

Miguel watch as the sky lit up with such ferocity form his lounge room window, wincing slightly when a thunder crack accompanied the latest lightning strike. Internally he was feeling grateful that he was not unfortunate enough to be out in the middle of this freak storm.

His family, however, were out and he only hopes they were not bearing the brunt of this storm. At this rate, it's more than likely that the power will go out.

He heaves a sigh and pushes himself from the window and the natural display of wonder to go in search for candles. Whenever he sees a storm, it reminds him of a certain storm haired blader. The one that has legs up to his neck, a flat flawless stomach and a butt to die for.

Miguel shook his head to clear it, there's no point dreaming about someone you can't have, and continues his search for those elusive candles. But as he had just discovers the box of church candles he heard a loud knock at his front door.

Thinking that his family had finally arrived home he opens the door. But instead of looking at the disgruntle expression of his family members he sees a soak to the bone Kai, panting slightly as if he had been running, he hair plastered to his face, his clothes clinging to his frame, leaving a wonderful vision for those of dirty minded.

Miguel blinks. "Kai?"

"Hey," Kai said after he got his breathing under control. "Storm, caught me by surprise."

"What are you doing out here?"

"The BBA sent me. They received word that some Bio-volt employees were spotted in this area," Kai explains. "Which, by the way turned out to be false."

"Oh…" Miguel mutters.

"Could I?"

"Huh?"

"I'm soaking wet," Kai said, somewhat amused.

"Oh, right. Yeah come in, I'll get you some dry clothes."

Miguel moves aside watching in a awe like trance as Kai steps inside his hair plastered to his forehead, his clothes clinging to his slender frame like a second skin. His slips his jacket off his bare shoulders, shaking his head as water droplets slip down his ivory skin. He lifts his shirt, showing the taut skin of his stomach. Smooth and flat, perfectly flawless.

Miguel quickly snaps out of his daze, a blush on his cheeks. "Wait-a-minute!" he said, preventing Kai from removing anymore of his clothes. "I'll get you some dry clothes, why don't you have a shower."

"Wouldn't be better to just get change?" Kai ask, slightly startle at Miguel's sudden outburst.

"Ah, well a shower will make you feel better," Miguel replies, smiling nervously.

Kai rose an eyebrow, but nods. He removes his hands from his shirt, causing Miguel to internally breath a sigh of relief.

"Well?" Kai asks suddenly.

"Huh?"

"The bathroom, please."

"Oh, right!" Miguel said, slightly embarrass. "Down the hall and to your left."

"Thank you," Kai nods, heading in the direction Miguel had pointed in. "Just leave the clothes on the sink, all right?"

"Sure," Miguel nods. He watches until Kai was out of sight, then he hit himself on the head. "Stupid! I bet I looked and sounded like a totally moron," he hisses to himself.

Sighing, Miguel walks into his room, looking for a set of clothes for Kai to wear. Since Kai is really quite slender, he found a pair of shorts and a white t shirt that were too small for him. He squinted his eyes at them. Even these look like they will be quite big on him.

He gathers the clothes up and heads towards the bathroom. He heard the water running, then stop dead in his tracks. If the water is running, that means Kai would be in the shower and that means he's going to be… naked.

Miguel started hitting his head against a nearby wall, trying to stop any unsavory thoughts about the mysterious and exotic teen that was now in his shower…

Taking a deep breath, Miguel carefully open to door. He looks inside to see Kai's silhouette behind the fogged up shower glass. He physically slaps himself for staring. Suddenly the glass door slid open and Kai stuck his head out.

"Oh, this that the clothes you're lending me?" Kai asked, a soft smile on his face.

"Ah, yeah, that's right."

"Oh, thank you," Kai said. "I'll be out in a minute."

"I'll, ah, leave the clothes here." Miguel said, placing the clothes on the bathroom sink. "I'll go put the kettle on, all right?"

"Sure," Kai nods and disappears back behind the foggy glass.

Miguel quickly deposits the clothes on the sink and made his way outside in an attempt to stop himself from staring again. He close the door behind him and leans against it, his hand resting on his forehead.

"God must be toying with me," he mutters.

He pushes himself away from the door when he heard the water stop running and heads into the kitchen. He fills the electric jug full of water and turns it on. He leans against the kitchen bench, his fingers slowly rubbing circles at his temples.

Suddenly the phone rang, startling Miguel from his thoughts. He picks up the phone, a little hesitant with the raging storm outside.

"Hello?"

"Hey Miguel, it's your father. I'll make this quick. The roads are out and we can't get home so were staying at a friend's tonight, you'll be all right on your own?"

"I'll be fine," Miguel answers, deciding it would take too long for him to explain why Kai was here.

"Ok, we'll see you as soon as the roads are cleared again, all right? Take care."

"You too," Miguel replies, then place the phone back in it's cradle.

Oh yes, the Gods were definitely toying with him. He's going to be stuck in the house all by himself with the sexiest being alive. And chances are, the power will go out soon…

"Miguel?"

Snapping his head up, Miguel walks into the lounge room where a roaring fire was casting a magical glow upon the room. "In the lounge room."

A moment later Kai walks in, wearing the clothes that Miguel had given him. The white shirt was far too big, the neck slipping off his shoulder giving him a seductive, but very innocent look to him.

"Where should I put these?" Kai ask, motioning to the pile of wet clothes in his hands.

"I'll take those," Miguel said. "I'll just put them in the clothes dryer."

Suddenly, as if on cue, lightning rip through the air and a loud, earth shaking rumble follows. The lights began to flicker, then blink out completely.

Miguel mutters darkly as Kai sighs. "It was bound to happen sooner or later," Kai comments.

"Yeah, I know," Miguel sighs. "We'll have to hang your clothes up then. There's some candles under on the mantle piece above the fire, do you think you can light some of them."

Kai nods and Miguel removes the clothes from his grasp. Miguel watch for a moment as Kai walk with an undoubtedly Godlike grace across the room towards the candles. He shook himself out of his stupor again and head to the laundry, picking up a torch along the way. Pulling out an old clothes horse, Miguel began to arrange Kai's wet clothes out. He pause for a moment. In his hands was a pair of black silk boxer shorts. His mind went blank.

Kai isn't wearing any underwear.

_It's official,_ Miguel thought to himself. _Someone up there hates me._

After hanging up the rest of Kai's clothes, Miguel wanders back into the lounge room. He found Kai lighting the last candle on a small coffee table in front of the fire place. Slowly Kai lifts the still burning match in his fingers and blew it out, making it look extremely sexy at the same time.

Miguel inwardly groans. Just great, he has hard enough time keeping his hormones in check, he doesn't need this. Having Mr. Sexy in his house, alone, wearing next to nothing and being bathed in the soft golden lights from the candles.

"Is something wrong?" Kai asks suddenly.

"Huh? Oh no, nothing's wrong," Miguel manages to reply.

Kai tilts his head to the side for a moment but said nothing. He moves away from the coffee table and sat on the soft rug that was placed in front of the fire, staring into the flames. Miguel watch him for a moment then moves to sit next to him as lightning lit up the house again.

"The storm is pretty bad, huh?" Kai mutters.

"It's suppose to be the worst one this season," Miguel comments.

Kai nods, mostly to himself though and stretches his legs out in front of him. He lifts his arms over his head and stretched, sighing as he heard a few pops from his back.

Miguel snapped.

"That's it! I can't take anymore," he said, climbing to his feet. "You're making this really difficult, you know?"

"What?" Kai asks, startle by the sudden outburst.

"This. I'm stuck in a house with no power, all by myself while the worst storm of the season rages outside, having my will power constantly tested by you!" Miguel rambles, not entirely sure what he was really saying. "You're in my house, wearing my clothes, making everything that you do look really tempting and sexy! Do you have any idea-!"

When Miguel finally realize what he was saying, he abruptly cut himself off, turning his back on Kai. He was feeling really, really embarrassed. He mentally started to beat himself up. Stupid hormones!

He risks a glance at Kai who was looking at him in shock. He had his hand over his mouth, a bright red blush marring his cheeks. He slowly lowers his hand from his mouth to grasp at the material near his heart. He swallows thickly.

"I had no idea," he whispered.

Miguel felt his eyes widen, then he mutters darkly. Of course Kai would have no idea how incredibly sexy he is…

Suddenly, Kai stands up, the large t-shirt slipping off his shoulder once more. He takes steps forward and leans against Miguel's back. Miguel stiffen when he felt Kai nuzzle between his shoulder blades.

"Why fight temptation?" He suddenly whispers.

Startled, Miguel turns around to get a proper look at Kai, who looks up at him, his eyes shimmering with a fiery passion. Carefully, Miguel lifts his hands up and gently took Kai into his arms. He leans forward, giving Kai ample time to push away he if objected.

He didn't.

Miguel softly presses their lips together and Kai immediately responds. At first their lips move slowly against each others, but soon the passion lurking underneath grew too much and Miguel presses Kai tightly against him, slipping his tongue between Kai's parted lips to explore the warm moist interior inside.

On a moan, Kai lifts his arms and wraps them around Miguel's neck, pulling himself deeper into the kiss. He thrust his hips against Miguel's feeling the heat and strength there. Miguel moans and slowly began to lower them both to the rug in front of the fire place, their lips never breaking.

As their lips move heatedly against each others, Miguel's hand slips down to play with the band of the shorts Kai is wearing, causing him to squirm.

"Miguel," Kai gasps as he broke the kiss. "Wait, what if…"

"My family won't be back until tomorrow afternoon, especially with the roads out," Miguel replies, his lips flittering across the sensitive skin on Kai's neck

"Hmm," Kai moans. "Fierce storm, power outage, the road out. You think someone planned this."

Miguel chuckles. "Really? The thought never crossed my mind."

"Liar," Kai whispers, smiling softly.

Miguel returns the smile and then softly kisses Kai on the lips. He slips his hand in between Kai's shirt and to gently tease the skin on Kai's taut stomach and chest, pinching the sensitive skin of his nipples.

Kai gasps into the kiss, his fingers running unseen patterns up and down Miguel's back. He soon discovers that Miguel was wearing far too much and tugs at his shirt, wanting it gone. Getting the message, Miguel pulls back for a moment to slip the shirt over his head and discarding it on the floor, thankfully away from the fire place. While he was at it, he also remove Kai's shirt, immediately showering Kai's chest with kisses.

Mewing softly, Kai clung to Miguel, wanting more than Miguel's lips at this moment. He slips his long fingers into Miguel's golden hair, his back arching up towards Miguel's heated kisses.

Slowly, Miguel kiss a trail down Kai's chest, stomach and hip, pausing for a moment to rid himself and Kai of their last pieces of clothing. Soon Kai was laying naked before him and he simply looked amazing. Miguel surveyed Kai with a slight possessive predatory look as Kai stares up at him through heavy lashes, panting.

Miguel return to the task at hand and continues where he had left off. He gently bit into Kai's hip, licking the red mark there, then turning his full attention to Kai's manhood. He kisses the tip, emitting a gasp from Kai. He then took Kai's member into his mouth, pinning his hips to the floor.

Moaning loudly, Kai wanted so badly to thrust his hips forward, but Miguel was preventing him from doing so. All he could do was clench his fist by his sides and roll his head to the side, moaning. The pleasure that he was feeling was unlike anything he had ever felt before. The pressure in his lower region built and built, then without any control what so ever, Kai heard himself scream, felt his body violently shudder and then he spills his essence.

Miguel licks his lips and glance towards Kai who was panting heavily the expression of pleasure written across his face. He leans forward, laying on top of Kai and gathers his lips together in another kiss. Kai returns the kiss, lazily slipping one arm around Miguel's shoulders.

Carefully, Miguel slips a leg between Kai's, drawing them apart. Kai obliged, the ever present blush deepening a couple of shades when he felt Miguel slip his hand down between his legs, the gasping out loud when he felt a finger enter him. He squirm at the unknown sensation, biting back a moaning when white hot pleasure suddenly race through him.

With their lips still pressed together, Miguel began to slowly stroke Kai from the inside, getting him ready for what's to come. He remove his fingers, smiling softly when he heard a groan of disappointment from Kai.

"Don't be impatient," he whispers against his lips, positioning himself between Kai's legs.

"Miguel," Kai moans, writhing beneath him.

Slowly, Miguel moves forward, gently filling Kai. He waits for a moment for Kai to get used to the intrusion before pulling back slightly, then thrusting forward. Immediately, Kai moan, his body shuddering with pleasure.

Miguel position his thrusts at the place that causes white hot pleasure to appear. Slowly, the rhythm built and built, throwing them both into a world where they could do nothing but feel.

Kai clung desperately to him, meeting each thrust with his own. He wraps his arms around Miguel's neck, moaning loudly. He leans forward and places his lips on Miguel's in a kiss before throwing his head back on a shriek.

Miguel could tell that Kai was close, very close. He slips his hands between their bodies, grasping at Kai's member again. Soon after that, it became too much and Kai screams with absolute pleasure before releasing into his hand.

Miguel follows immediately after, groaning loudly before collapsing on top of Kai. With the shivers of pleasure still flowing through them, they stay like this, breathing deeply, trying to still their beating hearts.

The thundering roar outside alerted them that it was in fact that it was still storming outside.

Leaning on his elbows, Miguel move over Kai, making sure they were still joined. They press their foreheads together and share a small kiss. Reluctantly, Miguel pulls himself from Kai, both of them sighing in disappointment.

Collapsing next to Kai, Miguel pulls the blanket from the lounge and drapes it over them. He pulls Kai into his arms, smiling as he snuggles into his chest.

"You know, there's no point in fighting temptation, is there?" Kai whispers.

"None what so ever."

* * *

Just a really pointless oneshot lemon, wasn't it? I can totally see Kai as a seductive little minx, who is completely oblivious to his sexual prowess, don't you?

Please read and review.


End file.
